Shinku
Shinku (真紅 Reiner Rubin / Crimson) is the fifth doll of the Rozen Maiden series and the main female protagonist of the story. Appearance : Shinku has light, blonde hair, kept in two twin tails tied at the back of her head, and blue eyes. She wears a red gown with a matching shawl and bonnet as accessories. Her bonnet is fastened with a green ribbon (black in Zurückspulen), which is tied into a bow at her neck and held in place with a pink rose brooch. : In Ouvertüre, it is shown that the pink rose brooch was at one point not a rose brooch, but a cameo brooch displaying a profile of Rozen himself. Suigintou crushed this brooch out of vengeance. Biography : Shinku seems to be quite a spoiled, cold, unappreciative, royal queen-like character, although she has a strong sense of nobility and cares deeply for her sisters and Jun.She seems to love nothing more than consistently abusing her medium, Jun Sakurada, be it by slapping (sometimes with her ponytails), kicking, or hitting him when he doesn't comply with her order or touches her, as she treats him as her servant. Her main goal in life is to win the Alice Game and become Alice. Her motto is originally, "To live is to fight." Over time, with Jun's guidance, she abandons this idea and only fights to protect others. : Regardless of her regal, cool-hearted personality, she is also portrayed to be a bit childish, whenever watching her favorite television program, "Detective Kun-Kun", she is often shown to believe the episode's happenings to be true. For example, when a villain was sneaking up behind Kun-Kun in one episode, Shinku screams for him to get out of the way. She also seems to be a hardcore fan, once even sending away for a detective kit given away in a contest. As shown in Ouvertüre, Shinku has a fear of cats due to one of her previous medium's pet feline, which came terribly close to swallowing her wind-up key. : Shinku seems to have a slightly vengeful spirit. This is displayed when she and Barasuishou are the last two playing the Alice Game and she mercilessly begins striking her down for having killed Suigintou. She also displays this when Suigintou destroys her cameo brooch of Rozen, screaming, "I won't forgive you!"Rozen Maiden Ouvertüre - Episode 02 : Shinku had a somewhat unclear relationship with Suigintou prior to this. It is revealed in Ouvertüre, that they had once been friends, but a misunderstanding caused her to lash out against Shinku, destroying the previously mentioned cameo brooch of Rozen. Ever since then, the two were rivals and despised each other deeply. However, near the end of Träumend, the two are seen cooperating after Suigintou has been fatally injured by Barasuishou and then dies in Shinku's arms. Shinku fought and defeated Barasuishou after an intense duel but ultimately, had her Rosa Mystica taken after she was distracted by Enju when she pinned down Barasuishou without noticing thus making her vulnerable to the sneak attack by Barasuishou indicating that Shinku was easily distracted and swayed by emotion. Shinku can be kind and compassionate, as hinted when she spared Hinaichigo and forgiving Kanaria for her destruction of Jun's house and assaulting her. Trivia * Her favorite words are "tea", "servant" and "What?" * Shinku does not use honorific suffixes such as "-chan," "-san," or "-kun," except when she refers to "Father", Mitsu and once, Kun Kun. Quotes * "In the eyes of the weak, everyone is strong. But I am truly strong." - Unknown Source * "For a servant, this is the first time you've been useful, Jun." - To Jun, Unknown Source * "Yes, Jun. She was never finished. Incomplete. Before he finished making her, Father vanished." - To Jun, about Suigintou, Unknown Source * "You've appeared again, have you? It's no use. You'll not trouble me anymore. You no longer exist. Be gone!" - To Suigintou, Unknown Source *''"To live is to fight. Is that not true?"'' - Unknown Source *"You’re right. You are a coward that knows only how to run away. But there is bravery in you. It takes guts to be able to look squarely at your weaknesses." - To Jun, Unknown Source * "This is what's inside your heart right now. A sky that has become this lovely will not always remain sunny. There will be times when rain will fall and storms will carry on. The scenery will change, but if it is left alone, it will stay changed forever. For that, you must continue to fight, because that is to live. To live is to fight." - To Jun, Episode 12, Rozen Maiden Weapons and Skills : In battle, Shinku uses her cane in a similar manner to a sword to strike and slash her opponents in close combat, while she can utilize red rose petals and transform them into sharp knife-like objects to strike her opponents at far range. It is shown that she is capable of effortlessly diffusing Kanaria's cyclone (created by soundwaves) by releasing rose petals and at the very same time cutting all her violin strings, rendering Kanaria unable to attack. Being effiecient in close and distance combat and also capable of utilizing her weapons tactically makes Shinku the most powerful doll unsurpassed by any of her sisters. She had once won an Alice Duel against Hinaichigo within an N-Field. However, instead of taking her Rosa Mystica, Shinku out of her compassion let Hanaichigo live and became an inter-medium thus allowing Hinaichigo to tap into Jun's energy. References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Rozen Maiden Dolls Category:Anime Characters Category:Rozen Maiden Characters Category:Rozen Maiden Träumend Characters Category:Rozen Maiden Ouvertüre Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Rozen Maiden Zurückspulen Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Rozen Maiden 0 Characters